


Cat and Mouse

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Descent [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Harassment, POV Second Person, Past Rape/Non-con, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Buzz buzz. It seemed like you'd never lose him.





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on May 7, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Part of the Descent series of oneshots. This is a direct sequel to “Fear”. It was actually requested a couple of times a loooong time ago by a few people and I'm finally writing it. Definitely no warm fluffy feelings here. Hope you enjoy!

The streets were crowded and you couldn’t be anymore grateful for that. Ken wouldn’t be able to snatch you without causing a huge scene. You made your way through the crowd, eyes vigilant, phone squeezed in your hand. You were trying to make your way to N’s apartment, but any method of getting there that put you relatively alone was too dangerous. It would take longer to get to his place, but you kept to the busy areas in hopes of losing Ken.

Your phone buzzed.

_“This is fun.”_

You shivered and lowered your hand. You scanned the crowd and peeked over your shoulder, but you couldn’t see him. Swallowing, you continued with the crowd. Another buzz.

_“Just where are you going anyway? Let’s make it a date.”_

You dropped your hand and turned to the side slightly as you squeezed between two people and picked up your pace. Another buzz.

_“Don’t ignore me, babe.”_

You looked around again, but still no sign of him. The key was not panicking, to stay calm enough to not do something stupid and put yourself in danger. So you kept walking. Another buzz.

_“I said don’t ignore me.”_

You picked up your pace again. Another buzz.

_“I can almost smell you.”_

Your heart stopped. You looked over your shoulder again and spotted him several yards back. His face was calm and blank, eyes downcast, probably on his phone. He lifted his gaze and his eyes met yours. A bright smile spread across his lips. You ran. It was stupid to run, but you couldn’t stop yourself. You ran and weaved and turned a corner, then another. Your phone buzzed but you ignored it, taking it as a possible sign that Ken hadn’t started running after you.

You slowed down and scanned around you. He was nowhere insight, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t near by. You looked at your phone.

_“You’re making this hard. But if it were easy, it wouldn’t be fun. That’s what I love about you.”_

You wanted to scream and throw your phone, but you resisted. Instead, you ducked into the nearest store in hopes that he hadn’t caught up with you yet and would keep walking. You were three feet into the store when you realized that it was a used bookstore. You licked your lips, looking around. Funny how you’d ended up in just the type of store you’d wanted to visit before Ken started his game of cat and mouse.

The young man at the register counter caught your eye. A welcome and a dimpled smile greeted you, but you barely registered it as you quickly went deeper into the store and lost yourself in the maze of shelves. Hopefully the shelves would conceal you. When the door didn’t open after several minutes, you started to relax. More confident that you’d lost him, you decided to hide out in the shop for a while in hopes that Ken would either get farther away or give up for the time being. Just as you’d started to skim the shelves, your phone buzzed. Everything inside you crept to a halt and you looked at your phone.

_“It’s going to be so sweet when you’re back in my arms again.”_

There was a tap at your shoulder and you jumped, whipping around in fear. The register clerk looked at you, startled. You forced yourself to calm down. The shop door hadn’t opened at all. It would be impossible for Ken to have gotten in without you noticing.

“U-uhm… Can I help you find anything?” the clerk asked, voice cracking and tone nervous.

“N-no. I’m just browsing,” you blurted out, looking away.

“O-Okay. Just let me know if there’s anything you need,” he offered. You nodded and quickly slipped away. You went down another aisle, careful to stay away from the ones visible from the window.

Beginning to scan the titles again, you noticed a rather large and old book. The spine was in a foreign language and the overall appearance looked out of place with the rest of the other books on that bookcase. A quick survey of the other titles let you know that you’d wandered into the religion section. Brows knitting together, you reached for the book and pulled it from its shelf. You opened it carefully and started flipping through it. To your surprise, the contents were all readable despite the foreign letters on the spine and front.

Interest more than piqued, you began to read through random pages. Spells. Curses. You felt the corner of your lips tug up. This was exactly what you’d been looking for. Your phone buzzed again. You shelved the book and pulled out your phone.

_“It wasn’t very nice of you to ditch me like that. TToTT”_

You took that as confirmation that you’d successfully lost him, but you felt too nervous to leave the bookstore just yet. You looked back up at the mysterious spell book. It was exactly what you needed and you didn’t want to leave it behind. Pulling it back out, you checked the price and cringed. It was much more than you had on you at the moment. You’d run from your apartment with little more than enough train fare to get across the city. You’d just have to come back for it later.

You put the book back on the shelf again and unlocked your phone. Pulling up the chat with N, you sent him a quick text: _“Would you mind meeting up with me?”_


End file.
